


Good Girl for Mummy

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fellatio, Implied Incest, Implied Lila Pitts/The Handler, Mommy play, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Lila asks Diego to be rough with her.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Good Girl for Mummy

**Author's Note:**

> Did a little fill for the kink meme, liked it enough that I figured I might as well post it here.

"I want you to be mean to me," Lila says as she descends down onto Diego's cock, clenching around him like a velvety fist. 

"What?" He's staring into her face, his mouth open, struggling to keep any kind of coherency. He's past the point of coming the minute he's inside, but _fuck_ she feels so good. 

"Mean. Be mean to me." Lila flexes her cunt around the length of him, and she's still wearing her skirt, which somehow makes it that much kinkier. It's a checkered skirt, like Allison and Vanya used to wear, and he isn't sure if he's getting harder because of, or in spite of it. 

"Why would I be mean to you?" He grabs her ass, squeezes it, pulls her closer, until her tits are plastered against his chest. 

"Because I'm asking you to, dickhead," Lila snaps, and she's _bouncing_ in his lap. "Do it!"

"Don't tell me what to do," Diego snarls, and he plants his feet, thrusting straight up into her and moving his hands up to her hips. 

Her blouse is open, her bra shoved under her tits, and they jiggle with every thrust of his hips. Her nails are digging into the back of his neck, and her face is like a sunrise, slowly getting brighter. 

"You call that being mean?" Lila sounds unimpressed. She rakes her nails down his bare back, and he snarls, shoves her off of his lap. His bare cock twitches, the cold air a shock like a slap in the face. 

Lila sits on the floor, staring up at him wide eyed. The shock is quickly replaced with annoyance. "That's not what I meant," she snaps. She's sitting with her legs splayed open, her cunt open and pink. He wants to press his whole face into it, until she's soaked his beard and his neck. 

"Maybe you should have been more _specific_ ," Diego snaps back. He stands up, and his knees only wobble a little. He grabs her by the hair, guiding her roughly towards his dick, and she doesn't open her mouth at all. 

"Are you so stupid you can't figure it out?" Lila's small hand wraps around the base of her cock, and her hot mouth closes around the head of his cock. Her tongue is clever as it traces along the side of his cock, and he groans and hisses, trying not to shove it down her throat. 

The heat is building in his belly, as she bobs her head, sucking him enthusiastically. Her fist works over the length she can't fit into the rest of her mouth, and the nails of her other hand dig into his hip. When she pulls off with a pop, she's looking up at him smugly. 

"Is that the best you can do?" Her voice is rough, her chin shiny. 

Diego _growls_ , and pulls her up by the shoulder. He shoves her away from the armchair they'd been fucking on, shoves her face first into the bed, flipping her skirt up. That perfect ass of hers is right there, and he savors the opportunity to take s nice look: pink, dripping cunt, soft, smooth ass. 

"Are you just gonna stand there and come in your pants? I told you to be mean to me!" Lila's voice is slightly muffled, where it's pushed into the mattress.

"The real mean thing for me to do would be to walk away," Diego teases, and he resists the urge to point out he isn't wearing any pants. He presses the head of his cock against the entrance of her pussy, rubbing it back and forth, collecting more wetness to smear along her perineum. 

"You're just afraid you'll blow as soon as you put it in," Lila says, her tone dismissive. 

Diego rolls his eyes, using his feet to push her legs further open. He shoves his dick into her in one, deep thrust, leaning over her enough to keep her head pinned to the mattress, the other gripping her hip hard enough to bruise.

"Better," Lila groans, as he keeps up his brutal pace. "Fuck, yeah, like that, don't stop, don't you dare fucking stop!"

Diego resisted the urge to pull out, to still his hips, to be contrary. Sure, she said "be mean", but that seems like a path to getting stabbed. 

Lila comes around him with a long, drawn out moan. Her cunt clenches around him tightly, fluttering, and he is about two seconds from coming himself. He fucks her through her orgasm, and she's starting to get loud now, gasping and groaning. He keeps slamming into her, and the squelch and slap of their bodies seems to fill the small bedroom, intertwining with the noises they're both making. 

"Put it in my arse," she says, and that breaks Diego out of his reverie. 

"What?" He isn't thrusting anymore, just buried inside of her, his cock still twitching. 

"Are you deaf as well as stupid? I _said_ , put it in my arse!" Lila wriggled, awkwardly reaching behind herself to spread the cheeks of her ass.

Diego gulped, looking down where he disappeared into her. He twitched again, and tried to think of unsexy things. "Don't I need to prep you, or like… get lube?"

"I'm wet enough," Lila says, wriggling againdt him. "I haven't need anything before."

"You've had other things in your ass before?" Diego's brain is short circuiting. 

"Duh," says Lila. She sounds annoyed. "Wouldn't ask otherwise."

"I never know with you," Diego says. "Just… keep holding it open." He hasn't ever done this before, although he's seen a few dirty magazines. 

"You're not very good at this being mean thing," Lila says, and then she goes very still, as the very tip of Diego's cock presses against her asshole. "Oh."

Diego watches, entranced, as he carefully pushes into her. It really is a thing she's so wet, or this would be a lot more difficult. As it is, he's trying to be careful. She's even tighter back here, like velvet inside, and she's stiff. She's let go of her ass, and is clutching at the sheets, her knuckles white. 

When he's halfway in, she gives a little hiccuping noise. She tilts her hips up, to take him in deeper, and he reaches down to rub her clit. She gasps, her hips jerking back again, and he's smiling now. She's so wet against him that his fingers are already starting to prune up, trembling under him. 

"I told you to be mean to me," Lila says, and her voice is shaking. 

Diego makes an annoyed noise. He slams into her and pinches her clit. She _howls_ , burying her face in the mattress, and he begins to thrust again, slower this time. 

"Is this mean enough for you?" He pincjes her clit again, and wishes he could reach her tits at the same time. He pinches again, starts to thrust a little harder. "Are you fucking _satisfied_?'

Lila makes an aborted little hiccuping noise, and clenches tight around him. Her clit throbs under his fingers. She says something, but it's too quiet for Diego to understand. 

"Let's try that again," he says, gives her a pinch and a rub, forcing his dick all the way inside of her and swiveling his hips just enough to get some friction. He's gonna come soon, and he will _not_ come before her. 

"Tell me you're proud of me," Lila mumbles, her voice thick. Her tone is different, but she's pressing her hips back against his, impaling herself on his cock. 

"Why the fuck should I?" Diego twists her clit, and she shrieks into the bed, her ass clenching Diego tighter. 

"Please," Lila wails. "Please, mummy, I took it like you told me to!"

Diego freezes. Lila has gone utterly stiff under him, tense. Diego isn't sure what to do next. 

"Don't you -" Lila begins to say. 

Diego lets go of her clit, rubs it with his thumb in the little figure eight he knows she loves. "She's very proud of you," he says, and his hips are rolling now, a smooth, easy motion. "So proud. You're such a good girl."

Lila wails the way she had when he'd shoved himself all the way inside of her, and he presses nervous little kisses along her back. He kisses her shoulder the way his own mother kisses his forehead, and this wasn't the time to think about that, was it?

"Mummy," Lila whimpers. "Mummy, you're filling me up!'

"You're taking my cock so well," Diego croons, and he tries to make his voice sweet and gentle like Grace's. "You're doing such a good job. I'm so proud of you." This somehow feels _meaner_ than making her suck his cock, but he can't put his finger on why. He's so close to coming he doesn't know if he can explain _anything_ but… still. 

"Mummy, I'm gonna come," Lila gasps. "I want to be a good little one, please, Mum, please, I -"

"Be a good girl and come for Mummy," Diego says, still channeling Grace, and then he moans from deep in his gut, as her ass clenches him tight, spasming as she's wracked with an intense, body shaking orgasm. 

Diego's own orgasm follows on the heels of hers, and he gasps as the pleasure floods through him, his cock pumping come into her as heat blooms from his spine. He flops forward, nuzzling into the sweaty familiarity of her neck, and she squirms under him, pinned but not complaining. 

For now. 

"You know," Lila says in her normal voice, as Diego's cock begins to soften and slip out of her, "we are so fucked up."

Diego snorts, and kisses her neck.


End file.
